Only You
Only You Episode Number: Season 5, Episode 22 Directed By: Romeo Tirone Air Date: May 15, 2016 Previous Episode: Last Rites Next Episode An Untold Story "Only You" is the twenty-second episode of Season 5 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time and is the first part of the show's fifth-season finale, which aired on May 15, 2016. In this episode, Henry and Violet leave Storybrooke to destroy magic, so Emma, Regina, and Mr. Gold go after them. Meanwhile, Snow, David, Hook, and Zelena find themselves in a strange new land. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The title logo is attached to a flying dirigible. 'Event Chronology' The Land Without Magic events take place after "Last Rites". The Land of Untold Stories events take place before "An Untold Story". 'Storybrooke' At Granny's, Regina is in mourning during a wake for Robin. Snow and David are ready to console Regina and even Zelena is ready to reach out to each other in the wake of her loss to Hades. Violet also pays respects to Robin as she tells Henry she was worried about him while he was in the Underworld. At the Clock tower, Gold is looking for another way to wake up Belle, and begins to look at the Olympian Crystal, which he'll use to tether all the magic from Storybrooke. Gold holds the crystal and it glows. Back at the Diner, Emma wants to talk to Regina but suddenly they hear a noise, and witnesses a series of beams shooting outside from the Olympian Crystal. All of a sudden Hook shows up as Emma tells Regina about his return. Realizing that Gold is behind it, everyone traces the disturbance to the tower; Emma and Regina figure out that Gold couldn't wake Belle with true love's kiss since she doesn't love him anymore, so he stole Storybrooke's magic as part of a plan to wake her. Emma tells Regina to let her and the others handle this one, leading to the two bickering until Henry stops them, but after Regina disappears, Emma tells Henry to leave as well, only to meet up with Violet at the Pawn Shop. Henry is upset over how magic has destroyed his family and sees it as bad, so he comes up with a solution by creating a plan called “Operation Mixtape.” Utilizing his role as The Author, Henry uses the quill to writes himself as the possessor of the crystal, and suddenly, it appears in his hand. He sends both mothers a text, detailing his plans. When Gold tells the others that Henry has taken the crystal, he tells them that Henry could destroy all magic and with it, Storybrooke. Emma notes she placed a GPS app on Henry’s phone to find him, but Henry had the phone left behind on the bus on purpose. At the same time, Zelena uses The Apprentice's wand and creates a portal door to return Merida and other Camelot residents to their homes just in case magic does get destroyed. Unfortunately, the portal becomes too strong that it dragged Zelena, Snow, David, and Hook into it because of the magic tied to the crystal. The portal closes and vanishes in thin air. 'In Boston' Regina and Emma are looking for Henry and Violet in Boston, but they have lost the tracker because as Henry left his phone on the bus, as he knew Emma placed the GPS tracker app on it. After she shows the lady the picture of Henry on her phone, Regina grabs Henry's phone and throws it in the trash. Suddenly, Regina's anger lights the trash on fire, and Emma makes it go away. They also discover that magic can work outside of Storybrooke, as Henry has taken the crystal and the magic. Regina then uses a needle on Emma's bloody finger on the map on where to find Henry and Violet, leading them to New York City. 'In the Land of Untold Stories' Zelena, Snow, David, and Hook soon find themselves in a new realm, but Zelena has no way to return as her wand broke upon arrival. The four come across a frightened groundsman who warns them they shouldn’t be there, only to have another man appear and use magic to knock the unwanted visitors out. Hours later, they wake up in a cage of enchanted bars and are greeted by the warden, who believes that the Dark One must have sent them; they are enemies. They convince the warden that Gold is their enemy as well, and their arrival was an accident on his part in trying to wake Belle; however, the warden keeps them prisoner anyhow. The groundsman then visits the four, and agrees to help them if they will take him to Storybrooke. After Zelena gives the groundsman her broken wand to repair, the orderly, Poole, finds him and takes Zelena's wand, then pours a blue potion down his throat which turns him into the warden himself. It turns out that the groundsman is actually Dr. Jekyll, and the warden is Mr. Hyde. He creates a portal using the wand, and pulls Pandora's Box from New York City, thus throwing a wrench into Gold's plans to free Belle from the sleeping curse. Hyde plans to blackmail Gold to cooperate with him if he ever wants to see Belle again. 'In New York City' In New York City, it's discovered that Henry and Violet have arrived, as Emma’s blood traced them to Henry, but it also leads Gold to his whereabouts. At Neal's apartment, Henry tells Violet that his father was trying to destroy magic before he died, so they make plans to find his journal. Moments later, Regina and Emma shows up to the place, and Regina encounters an old letter from Robin addressed to her, reminding her that she will always be the brave heroine with whom he fell in love. Regina admits that she will never be at peace with herself as she wondered should she become The Evil Queen again because she feels cursed and will never find redemption, realizing that the more good that she does, the more people she loses. And before Emma can convince her, darkness has started to consume Regina again. They are unaware that Gold was listening to their conversation. At the library, Henry and Violet look for more answers and Henry finds multiple "Once Upon a Time" storybooks containing different stories. Violet then sees a duplicate of the Holy Grail, which was said to hold all magic. Henry breaks the glass, steals the item and stashes it in his bag. Gold then catches up with them, puts them both to sleep and leaves with the crystal. Emma and Regina later find Henry and Violet, but Henry leaves out the part about finding the Holy Grail, realizing that their magic is ineffective again, due to Gold's actions. Regina uses a needle on Henry's finger to find out whether Gold is still in New York. Henry's bloody finger on the map but the magic isn't working, because Gold is at the Hotel. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Arnold Pinnock as Mr. Poole *Amy Manson as Merida *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jason Burkart as Little John *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the logo on a flying dirigible. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 9, 2016. *"Only You" is the name of a song by Yazoo, which has previously been featured in the fifth season: Henry plays it on his iPod and on the diner's jukebox when he first meets Violet in Camelot and Storybrooke, respectively. Henry reuses the song during his date with Violet, and Emma mentions that Neal did the same thing with her. *The recap video in the beginning of the episode, contains an alternate angle of a shot from Emma and Hook's reunion in "Last Rites"; the moment where Emma kisses Hook's cheek as he says, "He must have sent me back". *Originally, the episode was going to open with Mr. Gold in the clock tower with the Olympian Crystal, followed by the scene where Hook and Emma are walking down the street. During editing, they realized that it made more sense to open with Regina, since the story focuses on her a lot. In the script, Regina's scene took place after the scene with Emma and Hook. *The scene where Mr. Gold activates the crystal, and the ensuing scene where the heroes investigates, were originally going to take place out in the woods. For production reasons, the scenes were moved inside the clock tower, since the episode already had so many scenes that needed to be shot on location, making it more practical to shoot these two scenes in studio. *The scene where the heroes are inside the clock tower was originally scripted as everyone being on the same area. It was the director's idea to have them on two different levels. *The establishing shot of Storybrooke in the morning is taken from stock footage filmed for an establishing shot in "Our Decay". This can be seen from the parked cars in the streets, which are exactly the same. However, the time on the CGI clock tower is different. *The shot of Emma and Regina driving out of Storybrooke was filmed during "Darkness on the Edge of Town", for the part where Emma and Regina head for the town line. If you watch Emma, you can see that she's wearing the same outfit that she was wearing in that episode. *The two scenes by the magic door was originally written as one scene. During editing, it was decided to split the scene in two, with Henry and Violet's arrival in New York City in between. *The name on the bus that brings Henry's mobile phone from Maine to Boston, and the bus that brings Henry and Violet from Maine to New York, is Polar Star Coach Lines. The same company brought Robin Hood and his family from Maine to New York in "Heart of Gold". The same bus company name appears on the sign at the bus stop where young Emma meets Lily in Mankato, Minnesota, in "Lily". As Henry and Violet's bus leaves, you can see the words "Moving Maine forward" next to the logo. *In the script, the heroes were sucked through the magic door. The visual effects company re-imagined it as the watery substance that comes out of the door and grabs them. *The scene with Emma and Regina in the Yellow Bug was originally going to take place outside, but since it was raining that day, it was decided to move the scene inside the car. The rain on the car windows is completely real. *The part where blood is used to track someone was originally an idea that writer Andrew Chambliss had for an episode of The Vampire Diaries, which he was a writer of. However, it never made it in that form. Since then, he'd wanted to use that element for years, so when Regina needed a way to track Henry, he realized that his old idea would work. *A sequence where Mr. Gold came into Neal's apartment, told Emma and Regina that he was going after Henry, and locked them up with chains to keep them behind, was cut from the episode. The director shot the little moment with Gold listening outside the door, which was not originally scripted, and gave them the option to just use that instead. *The computer-generated imagery model used for the Rear Reading Room in the New York Public Library is recycled from the model created for the Dark Castle great hall, foyer, and vault. This can easily be seen from the identical design of the columns and archways. The same model was used for the Netherworld in "Child of the Moon" and "Into the Deep". |-|Goofs= *When Emma and Hook are walking down the street, the time on the clock tower is 8:45 PM. When Mr. Gold is inside the clock tower, the time on the clock (seen from inside the clock tower) is 8:30 PM. (Originally, the scene with Mr. Gold in the clock tower was supposed to take place before the scene with Emma and Hook. This was changed during editing.) |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Vancouver's Gastown doubles as New York City's SoHo district for this episode. The episode was filmed at the same time as the movie Fifty Shades Darker, starring Once Upon a Time's own Jamie Dornan, which was shot in many of the streets in that area. Therefore, it was very hard to find a street corner in Gastown that they were not shooting on. *1000 block West Cordova Street and the Cordova tunnel in Vancouver doubles as the New York toll station for the scene where Mr. Gold drives into town. *The asylum scenes with the cage were shot on the same set as the scenes in Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. The cage was removable, and the set was redressed as the laboratory. Some of the walls were removed, and windows put in. *The scene with Mr. Gold in the hotel lobby was filmed on location, while the scene where he walks to his hotel room was filmed in a hallway set.